ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
My Life as a Teenage Robot: A XXX Parody
My Life as a Teenage Robot: A XXX Parody is a 2005 American live-action pornographic science fantasy comedy film that parodies the American animated science fantasy television series of the same name. It features many of the recurring characters, settings, and production elements of the series, but adds an explicitly sexual element which was not present in the original material. The film is the first of several films by Gengar, Nidorino and Jigglypuff to feature parodies of movies and television. Plot It is the 300-year (tricentennial) anniversary for the town of Tremorton. Queen Vexus and her Cluster drones are again having sex with Jenny. Vexus is beaten, but escapes, leaving her robotic machine behind. Jenny accidentally ruins everybody's day and the ceremony by causing massive collateral damage to the town. Fed up with her, everyone in town, except for Brad, Tuck, and Sheldon, shuns her very presence and label her as nothing but a lesbian troublemaker, even her own mother, Dr. Wakeman. Jenny is upset by the townspeople's attitude and is overall fed up with being unappreciated by humans. While wandering the wreck site, Vexus is inspired to experiment with oral sex on Jenny and the two spend the remainder of the film together in bed, alternating between cunnilingus, fingering and fellatio, despite Vexus' visibly and perpetually flaccid penis. Throughout these scenes, Vexus and Jenny continually insult and argue over each other's sexual performance and Jenny is transported to Cluster Prime. Cluster Prime is actually a robotic paradise where Jenny (not surprisingly) fits in and can be a normal teenager, even forming a group of friends who are robotic counterparts to her human friends, besides the friendly and popular Vega. Jenny soon learns that the Cluster people have been lied to through the government's propaganda; they are being told that Jenny (shown as a grotesque, metal monster) is responsible for stealing the people's golden chips which grants them powers like fighting or flight. Cluster forces led by Smytus invade Earth and enslave the people; all the while, the citizens find themselves in an extremely ironic predicament when they beg for Jenny to come and save them and she doesn't show up because of their earlier ridicule. Brad is determined to be a revolutionary leader and actually succeeds with childish pranks, while Dr. Wakeman, revealing herself to be a former member of the Skyway Patrol, takes Sheldon to confront Vexus. Jenny is soon exposed and is forced to have sex with someone, but discovers that Vexus has stolen and hid the citizens' golden chips while scapegoating Jenny for the theft and that Vega is Vexus' daughter, making her Crown Princess of Cluster Prime. The chips are returned to the citizens, who learn the truth. Jenny is forced into a fight with Vexus with Vega coming in to save her. Vexus is forced to flee and Vega becomes queen, liberating Cluster Prime. Jenny returns to Earth, defeats Smytus, and is welcomed back with cheers. Grateful for her role in their victory, Jenny has sex with Vexus again, ending the film. Category:Pornography films Category:XXX Category:XXX films Category:Pornographic parody films